Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~
Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ (モーニング娘。'18コンサートツアー秋〜GET SET, GO！〜) is Morning Musume '18's fall concert tour. The regular hall tour will run from September 22 to December 9, 2018. The penultimate concert will take place on December 15 at Nippon Budokan, titled the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final (モーニング娘。’18コンサートツアー秋～GET SET, GO！～ファイナル). Then the tour will finish on December 16, also at Nippon Budokan, with the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special (モーニング娘。'18コンサートツアー秋～GET SET, GO！～ファイナル 飯窪春菜卒業スペシャル), where 10th generation member and sub-leader Iikubo Haruna will graduate from Morning Musume '18 and Hello! Project."モーニング娘。'18 飯窪春菜の卒業に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-17.Iikubo Haruna. "#飯窪春菜に関する大切なお知らせ 飯窪春菜" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2018-08-17. Setlist #VTR #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #MC #Are you Happy? #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Sou ja nai #Only you #Brainstorming (Updated) #VTR #Akogare no Stress-free #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #*B: Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Waraenai Hanashi #*B: Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Narcissus Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban #*B: Mukidashi de Mukiatte #MC #Furari Ginza #''Performance Varies'' #*A: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #*B: Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki #''Medley'' ##Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) ##LOVE Machine (Updated) ##The☆Peace! (Updated) ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) ##Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #MC #Koishite Mitakute #Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Joshi no Uta #What is LOVE? #YEAH YEAH YEAH Encore #Y Jiro no Tochuu (10/13 onwards) #One・Two・Three (Updated) #MC #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna (graduation tour), Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki ;Opening Act * (11/23 only)"モーニング娘。'18コンサートツアー秋〜GET SET, GO！〜 11/23(金・祝)大阪公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-17. ** ** Absentees *Yokoyama Reina left halfway through the October 28 night concert due to poor health.https://twitter.com/mm_info_18/status/1056498265057722368 Concert Schedule *'Total:' 28 Shows Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume concert tour without Ogata Haruna since 2014. *HKT48's Motomura Aoi and Matsuoka Hana came to watch the September 22 concert in Kanagawa.Ikuta Erina. "秋ツアー初日！はなちゃんあおいちゃん。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-09-22.https://twitter.com/aoi_m_531/status/1043488938915024897 *Kudo Haruka came to watch the September 23 concert in Kanagawa.https://twitter.com/Haruka_Kudo1027/status/1043795848168005633 Gallery MM18-GETSETGO-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book MM18-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-GETSETGO.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki FukumuraMizuki-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT IkutaErina-GETSETGO.jpg|Ikuta Erina IkutaErina-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT IikuboHaruna-GETSETGO.jpg|Iikubo Haruna IikuboHaruna-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Iikubo Haruna MFT IshidaAyumi-GETSETGO.jpg|Ishida Ayumi IshidaAyumi-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT SatoMasaki-GETSETGO.jpg|Sato Masaki SatoMasaki-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT OdaSakura-GETSETGO.jpg|Oda Sakura OdaSakura-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT NonakaMiki-GETSETGO.jpg|Nonaka Miki NonakaMiki-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT MakinoMaria-GETSETGO.jpg|Makino Maria MakinoMaria-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Makino Maria MFT HagaAkane-GETSETGO.jpg|Haga Akane HagaAkane-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Haga Akane MFT KagaKaede-GETSETGO.jpg|Kaga Kaede KagaKaede-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT YokoyamaReina-GETSETGO.jpg|Yokoyama Reina YokoyamaReina-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT MoritoChisaki-GETSETGO.jpg|Morito Chisaki MoritoChisaki-GETSETGO-mft.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT MM18-GETSETGO-livepic01.jpg MM18-GETSETGO-livepic02.jpg MM18-GETSETGO-livepic03.jpg MM18-GETSETGO-livepic04.jpg MM18-GETSETGO-livepic05.jpg MM18-GETSETGO-livepic06.jpg MM18-GETSETGO-livepic07.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule: **Regular Tour **Final **Final Iikubo Haruna Sotsugyou Special *Goods Category:2018 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts